UnderHierarchy: Sans' Night with Papyrus
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: Cause I'm a crazy shipper and I like fontcest, here is a one-shot i did with my au. If you don't like foncest, dont read this. It will also not be canon to the main story. But if your like me, and like foncest, then this takes place in the middle of the main story. Probably closer to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Voices and memories flew by in his mind while he slept. Memories of these past some days with his new master Papyrus. Sans tossed and turned as more memories invaded his dreams. Bad memories from before. Memories of yelling, orders, physical labor, pain, a lot of pain,... and forced pleasure. Apparently his mind decided to torture him more and mix all of the memories together. Creating a terrible nightmare about his master. No, about Papyrus acting like all those other masters Sans has had before.

Sans woke up with a jolt. He sat up on his bed, his hoodie all messed up from sleeping in it. He quickly looked around. Making sure it really was just a dream. He let out a sigh of relief. He was ok and not owned by a horrible master. A shiver went down Sans' spine as he thought about it. He shook his head of the thoughts and layed back down.

He quickly checked the time. Seeing as it was still in the middle of the night, Sans closed his eyes. Preparing to force himself back to sleep. But he immediately reopened his eyes when he realized there was a faint blue glow lighting up the room. His eye sockets went hollow as he realized what that means.

Sans slowly looked down and saw the source of the blue glow was coming from his shorts. He placed his hands on his head in a groan. This was the last thing he wanted to happen during his time with his new master. It was humiliating, embarrassing, and to be honest... kinda good.

Not good that he has a boner! Its good because of what this means. Papyrus has been treating him so well. He's never felt so full of magic. Sans has never felt so, strong before. And his body cant store any more magic. So it has to discharge some. So his ecto penis has formed while he was asleep.

Sans' face completely turned blue with blush. "It's ok Sans. You can take care of this. After all, you are a skeleton. And skeletons are experts when it comes to bones. Heh heh. Yeah. I got this. Let's way our options. Before we get totally boned." Sans chuckled a bit, feeling better.

Ok, he could not risk his master, Papyrus seeing him like this. If he ignores his raging ecto boner, it will discharge magic on it own. But that usually takes a while without stimulating his ecto magic. He could end up having to work his servant duties with a boner! And Sans never wanted to do that again. Not after that one lustful master he had.

It is still the middle of the night. Perhaps Sans could make it to the bathroom? His master is supposed to be asleep after all. Yeah, that could work. He'll go and take care of this quickly and master Papyrus will never know. With a calming sigh of relief, Sans got up. He slipped off the hoodie and slippers as he made his way to the door. He listened for a moment. Just to be sure.

Sans didn't hear anything. So he carefully opened the door, making the softest click. He only opened it enough to slip out of the room. Then he carefully closed it with another soft click. So far so good. Sans walked a bit uncomfortably. He may not have much magic normally, but when he forms an ecto cock, he forms a big one. From years of masters wanted it bigger and bigger, it screwed up his default size. Now with his small frail stature, his ecto dick looked more like a bulging third leg.

So waddling uncomfortably, Sans was almost at the bathroom. But when he opened the door, he froze as he heard another door open. Papyrus groggily came out of his door. Wearing soft fleece pajamas. He stopped as he saw Sans. He rubbed at his eye sockets for a moment.

"Sans? What are you doing up? You're supposed to be asleep." Papyrus said. Granted, he's supposed to be asleep too. But like a lot of nights, Pap had a nightmare and now he can't sleep. But he couldn't tell Sans that. Then as he stared sleepily at Sans, he finally woke up enough to see Sans was about to go into the bathroom.

"Oh. You need to use the bathroom? Ok then." Pap said with a yawn. "I'm going to get a drink of milk. Good night Sansy." He continued saying sleepily. He walked past Sans, giving him a pat on the head. He didn't realize at all that Sans had a huge bulge in his worn faded shorts.

Sans breathed again. That was a close one. He quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. He sat down on the closed toilet. He stared at his glowing crotch area for a bit, not wanting to do what he's about to. But if he didn't then he risks Papyrus finding out. Ok. He just had to do it quickly.

Sans then pulled out his ecto dick quickly. He immediately covered his mouth to keep himself from moaning out. The friction from that felt good. And Sans both liked it and didn't like it. It brought forth too many bad experiences with previous masters. But he had to reach climax as quickly as possible. He just hoped he was able to cum on his own. Without a master ordering him to.

So Sans skipped all the foreplay and building himself up stuff. He quickly started by stroking his ecto cock as fast as he could. The sudden friction and pleasure jolted him. He let out a soft moan loud enough to pierce through his hand covering his mouth. He hoped and wished that his master Papyrus wouldn't hear him.

Papyrus was downstairs in front of the tv. He was watching Mettaton's late night show. Really it was just something to keep himself awake. Every time he had a nightmare it was like this. He wouldn't dare try to go back to sleep. They would just come back and wake him up later.

But know with a more clear mind, Papyrus thought about Sans. He wasn't usually up like this. Did he have a nightmare too? It's possible. But why was he in the bathroom then? Maybe he really did have to go. But something told Papyrus that Sans was the kind that didn't need to often. With skeletons, they don't need to urinate in the typical sense. They cant only store so much magic before they have discharge some. But it didn't feel like Sans would get that much magic in the first place.

Now Papyrus stared up at the bathroom door. His mind began to wonder in worry. Was something wrong? Did something happen during the night? Was Sans hurt!? Did Sans get hurt and is dressing a wound right now!? Papyrus immediately stood up when he heard a strange noise. Was that a muffled moan? Sans could be hurt!  
So with that thought, Papyrus quickly went up the stairs. He softly knocked on the door. "Sans? Sans are ok? You're not hurt are you?" Pap said with concern. A startled sound came from Sans.

"M-Master! Uh... P-Papyrus. I... I'm f-fine. I... I..." Sans stuttered out. He had no idea what to say. He completely froze and didn't know what to do. But Papyrus's voice was somewhat comforting in a way. But he hoped his master didn't come in and see him.

"Are you sure Sans? You're making... noises. If you need my help, please say so. I don't want you to suffer in any way. You know that. Right? I'll help you... with anything." Papyrus said. His voice was soft and full of concern. It caused a shiver to go down Sans spine and his ecto dick to twitch.

"I... I..." Sans wanted to say that he didn't need help. But it was so hard to cum on his own. He didn't think he could without being ordered. From so much orgasm denial from so many masters, he just couldn't do it on his own.

Sans' face flushed deeper blue. "I... I do need your help m, Papyrus. I c-can't do it myself. P-Please." He said. Sans had years of experience in begging his masters. He had it down perfectly.

"Ok Sans. I'm coming in now." Papyrus said before he opened the door. Once he saw Sans, his face became completely orange. His eye sockets widened and he didn't realize he closed the door behind himself. "S-SANS! You're... you're... W-Why do you need my help with this? This is supposed to be p-private stuff. I mean, I know some people... do things with their servant monsters but... I didn't think about, I mean I did think about it. Wait no, I mean-" Papyrus began to ramble and stutter from embarrassment.

Papyrus stopped once he heard Sans speak up. "Master please. I can't cum on my own. I need you to help me. Tell me to cum, please. Master... Papyrus." Sans begged like he knew how, only remembering who he was talking to at the last second.

Papyrus would of fainted from this. If he wasn't so determined to help Sans. His face, he looked like he was really suffering from this. Like he was forcing himself through this. "Ok Sans. It will be ok. I'll always help you. With whatever you need. I promise." Pap said with a gentle smile.

He went over to Sans and knelt down. They were so close now. Papyrus can feel the heat coming from Sans' ecto cock. He gently wrapped his hand around Sans'. His breathing hitched for a moment. Pap almost changed his mind, but he had to stay focused on helping Sans. So he took a calming breath to steady his nerves.

"Ok Sans. You tell me what to do. I don't want to do anything you dont like or are uncomfortable with. Alright?" Papyrus said. Sans has been staring at him, trying not to faint himself. He slowly nodded.

"U-Uh huh. Yeah. O-Ok. I think I can d-do that. Ok... um, just s-stroke it." Sans replied, his face still flushed a brilliant blue. He moved his hand away and let his master slowly stroke him. Sans covered his mouth as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. His master-... Papyrus's hand felt so good.

The slow loving pace Papyrus was going felt both amazing and Sans couldn't take it at the same time. He wanted more and wanted it to stay this rhythm at the same time. Sans had so many conflicting emotions at the same time. Happy and scared, enjoying and not, wanting more and less, wanting to dominate Papyrus and get dominated by him, feeling pain and pleasure, all at the same time. From so many masters before, all demanding different things from him, Sans didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know what he liked or enjoyed or got turned on by. He never got to figure those things out for himself at his own pace. Such as is life of a servant monster.

As the gentle pace continued, Sans body began to squirm in a twitching way. Like his body didn't know how to handle the pleasure and love Papyrus supplied it. Sans so desperately wanted to thrust into Papyrus's hand. To just get more of that love Pap's soul was emitting. Sans stared into Papyrus's eye sockets. His face was completely flushed orange. Sans could barely take it, he felt like he will explode at any second.

"Oh, o-oh stars. Papy, P-Papy, please I gotta... I, I need to... please tell me. T-Tell to... ngh... cum. Please Papy!" Sans begged. He completely lost himself in the waves upon waves of pleasure Papyrus gave him. Papyrus used his other hand to caress Sans' face lovingly.

"It's ok Sans. You dont need to hold back. C... cum when you need to. Just do it. Don't even think about it. … Go ahead Sans." Papyrus encouraged. He sped up a little to further encourage Sans, using both hands now. He made sure to stay looking at Sans' face. Pap wanted to know what Sans looked like when experiencing orgasm.

Sans closed his eyes and his body spazzed lightly as he came. His blue magic got over Pap's hands and clothes. But neither of them minded. Sans didn't make a sound, only soft breathing. His soul glowed brightly in his chest. After a moment, his breathing slowed down and Sans sighed contently. He slowly opened his eye sockets again. He saw his master flushed a bright orange, soul glowing in his chest, holding his ecto cock, and with Sans' cum on him. Sans let out a startled noise, and sat up straight. He doesn't even remember ever slouching.

"I'm... I'm so sorry mast- Papyrus! I, I didn't m-mean to... to do th-that." Sans apologized, blushing madly. He quickly de-summoned his ecto dick. Papyrus glanced at his hands for a moment, then grabbed a nearby towel and wiped them off. Then Pap wiped the other cum off his clothes and off of Sans. Papyrus gave Sans an understanding smile.

"You're... not mad. R-Right." Sans reminded himself. "That's right Sans. Now, we should get to bed. Um... would you, like to sleep with me in my bed? I would rather not sleep alone." Papyrus shyly asked. Sans smiled and nodded. "I would like that." He answered.

So Papyrus carried Sans to bed. Even though Sans said he could walk if Papyrus didn't want to carry him. Pap layed him in his bed and then joined him. He snuggled up into the blankets, happy to have Sans so close to him. Sans felt the same way. He felt so much safer this way.

"Sans." Papyrus began to say to get Sans' attention. Sans looked at his master. "Yes? Is there something you need?" Sans asked. "No, I just wanted to say that... I like it when you call me Papy. It's... nice." Papyrus said with a blush. Sans blushed in response. "Also, I'd like to see you use your magic more. I... really like the color. It's a nice color. Nyeh, it goes well with orange, huh?" Pap then commented.

They layed in bed, hugging each other close. Their souls glowed brightly, lovingly towards each other. Sans actually felt really happy right now. "Yeah... P-Papy. I like your c-color to." He said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sans woke with a small gasp. Something was off and yet it felt very familiar. He was snuggled up to Papyrus from last night. He face was snuggled in his chest. Something was making his magic react. But they just took care of that. Right? So what was causing this feeling at the front of his pelvis?

Sans moved a bit and felt a bump rub against him. And suddenly it all became clear. He looked up at Papyrus to see if he was awake. "Nyeh! S-Sans! I... I hope I didn't wake you. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. But... with what happened earlier I... I guess it excited me more than I thought." Pap said with a deep orange blush.

Sans was stunned for a second. His master, no, Papyrus got hard... because of him?

"I-It's alright ma- Papyrus. It h-happens to everyone. R-Right? It's... normal." Sans replied, trying his best to reassure Papyrus. Although Sans was a bit unsure at the end. All the science textbooks said it was normal but... Sans didn't really have the most normal development growing up.

The two skeletons were both blushing now as a moment of silence past before Pap spoke up again. "I... I'll go to the bathroom to take care of it. I wouldn't ever want you to feel forced into doing something... like this." He said. Sans felt a pang in his chest that traveled through his entire body.

"Wait! Um... I-I mean... I would... I would like to h-help you mast- Papyrus. I... It's the l-least I can do a-after you helped with m-me. I'm... I'm a servant monster. I am supposed to... help w-with this." Sans said, stopping Papyrus when he started to move to leave the bed.

Papyrus was on his back now. An obvious tent has formed in the sheets that made Pap blush in embarrassment. Sans wasn't looking him in the eye, but rather was distracted by the tent, blushing in his own embarrassment. This just made Papyrus more embarrassed and self conscious. He squirmed a bit from his embarrassment. Which snapped Sans back to attention.

Sans looked at Papyrus, waiting for permission. It took a second for Papyrus to realize this. "Oh! Um... O-Ok. I will allow this. As long as you are not forcing yourself! And... just do what you are comfortable with. Ok?" Papyrus said. Sans gave a nod.

"I u-understand P-Papyrus. I will not do a-anything I d... don't... want to." Sans repeated. Then he gently grabbed the blanket and began pulling it down. Their souls began to beat faster as more of Papyrus's pajamas were revealed.

Then Sans climbed on top of Papyrus's legs, straddling him. He took a breath and then freed Papyrus's raging ecto boner. Sans' face flushed blue as he saw how long Papyrus was. Of course Sans was no stranger to all kinds of cocks, but Pap's was just... perfect. Sans' body began to react without his consent. He could feel his magic beginning to pool in preparation. But Sans managed to keep himself from forming anything specific.

Sans took another small breath and then lowered his head, engulfing Pap's entire length at once. Papyrus let out a startled yelp and covered his mouth with his hands. He assumed Sans was just going to give him a handjob. Not... not this! Pap had to take deep breathes to steady himself but it wasn't easy as Sans was already bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking as he did so.

"Ah! S-Sans! That. Feels. So. Good!" Papyrus managed to say. He brought his hands away from his mouth and brought them to Sans' head.

Sans' body assumed he was going to push his head down more, like many previous masters. So Sans took in as much more of Papyrus in his mouth as he could. Papyrus let out a loud moan as he pet Sans' head. The gentle action surprised Sans enough to make him pause and blink a couple times. But he quickly remembered and continued.

One of the benefits of being a skeleton meant choosing not to breath. Sans can redirect his magic to prevent the magical breathing and thus being able to suck cocks without needing to stop. Which meant Sans was almost always asked to by horny and/or drunk masters and monsters. In fact, a master once got him just to do so.

"Oh Sans! Sans! Stars this is amazing. I've never... I've never felt this before. I... I don't want it to end!" Papyrus moaned and exclaimed. He continued to moan loudly and praise Sans.

Sans has gotten compliments before. Very lewd rude compliments. Like, "You're so fucking good at this. You must suck cocks all the time you little slut!", and other lines similar. But this, with Papy, feels so genuine and loving. Sans is causing his Papy to be in pure ecstasy and Papyrus is loving him for it.

And also, Papyrus tastes so good. Sans knew very well the taste of cum and magic. But Papyrus was something different. His magic was so... pure. It had a taste that made Sans want more of it. It tasted just like how Papyrus made Sans feel. And Sans wanted more.

As Sans began to go faster and suck harder, he felt his magic condensing. It began to form, but Sans wasn't sure what he was supposed to form it to. Papyrus hasn't given him an order. But Sans couldn't ask now, he needed to complete his job first.

"Ah! Sans! I'm... I'm not going to last very long. But... I don't... I don't want this to end! AH SANS!" Papyrus moaned and then came. Sans automatically began to swallow it all without really thinking about it. Papyrus breathed heavily as he began to come down from his high.

Sans released Pap's cock with a pop sound and then blushed as he looked at Papyrus. Pap had a grin on his face and looked so happy. "Oh Sans~ That was amazing. You are amazing. I'm so happy I found out about you and got you. You're so good to me. Even though you don't have to be." Papyrus sighed lovingly.

Sans blushed more from the kind words and from realizing something. "M- Papyrus? I... I have a bit of a p-problem now. My... m-my p-pussy summoned. I just... I couldn't s-stop myself. I'm sorry Papyrus! I-I didn't mean to!" Sans said in a bit of a panic.

Papyrus held his face lovingly. "Sans. Its ok. I understand. I would, eh, help you. But w-we kind of need to get to breakfast. It's time to get out of bed." Papyrus said.

"Ah, r-right. Of course mas- Papyrus." Sans responded. So he ignored his wet ecto female part. They got dressed and headed off to start the day.


End file.
